


Rated D for Distracting

by Grog13log



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Basically Porn, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Kara Danvers, Video & Computer Games, star wars jedi: fallen order - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grog13log/pseuds/Grog13log
Summary: Kara and Lena are relishing their time together before they both have to return to their respective jobs. Lena wants to with play her Christmas gift until she gets to focused on it leaving a bored and sexually frustrated Kryptonian without any attention, so Kara needs to find a way to distract her girlfriend as payback.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 332
Collections: 5sk





	Rated D for Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New year everyone! Or if you celebrate the lunar calendar then um happy early new year. 
> 
> Anyways I wanted to say a couple of things before you go into the story. I probably won't be writing anything for a bit as I have lost some of the motivation to continue writing more stories. I know I don't make a lot of stories and quite honestly I've never been that good at writing stuff, yet here I am writing fan fics. I know I promised a new story and it was requested by user changingdestiny4 however, I don't think ill be able to complete it. I'm terrible sorry that I failed to deliver on your request. I might finish up the cheerleader story arc before classes start but I wont make any promises.
> 
> I am so sorry that I didn't deliver on all of my promises.
> 
> I will still be on this site I just won't be posting anything so if you want to talk to me for some reason I have a tumblr called idontknowwhatimdoing-3
> 
> So regarding this story, I didn't really edit it so sorry again. But I do want to hear what you think about this story and my other stories, so criticize the living fuck on this and my other stories so that when I do start writing again it can be better. Essentially I'm asking for reader feedback.
> 
> Enjoy the story

It’s the first weekend of the New Year or decade, Lena had taken 3 weeks off work to spend time with Kara, her family and their combined group of friends. Although, Kara still had Supergirl duties because crime never rests, they still got to spend a great deal of time together then they’re average amount. The holiday brough with them food, drinks, tons of presents and lots and lots of laughter. Kara and Lena had been dating for 2 years now, each year their relationship got stronger, more intimate and far more sexual. They pretty much had sex everywhere in their shared apartment, from the kitchen, to the bathroom, to the window for the whole city to see. One of them had an orgasm at least in every location they visited or spent time at, from Lena’s CEO office, to a DEO storage room and even in Noonan’s washroom (or restroom, depending where you’re from.

Now it was January 3rd, both women had spent the day before recovering from their New Year’s hangover, and just hanging around for the day. They haven’t had sex in a couple days, they’ve been unable to sneak away from they friends and by the time they got home they were completely drained or drunk out of their mind. So, both had been kinda horny and left sexually frustrated because both women had been teasing the hell out of each with sexual innuendos being whispered into one of, they ear and all the grabbing and spanking of the others ass. But now it was the January 3rd, and Lena had woken up wrapped in a blanket of heat and a strong arm wrapped around her torso. Lena looked to the owner of the arm and saw blonde hair spread about over a snoring woman, Lena smiled and snaked her way out of the blonde’s grasp to go to freshen up. Once she finished, she headed to the living room and booted up her Xbox One X and started up her Christmas gift she received from Winn. To those outside her inner circle they didn’t know that the CEO, genius and multi award winning scientist was a massive nerd who loved Star Wars. She loved that it delved into the galaxy with different species, exploring the life of a Jedi Knight or a Sith Lord and the utilization of futuristic technology. She also may or may not have created a healing spray that was based upon the futuristic galaxy. So that was why Winn gifted her the new Star Wars game Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order and it was also why she was out of bed away from her girlfriend. 

The raven put a pair of headphones on so not to wake her girlfriend and to be fully immersed in the game, and so she started playing. Learning the game mechanics, understanding the movement system, the lightsaber combat and most importantly listening to the lore that the developers had implemented into the game. 

She had been playing for what felt like 10 minutes when in reality it had been 2 hours, which was why she felt a pair of hands wrapping around her body and hot kisses peppering her neck. 

She paused the game momentarily to turn her head to see a pair of blue eyes and smiling blonde. “Morning” Lena said as she kissed Kara on the lips. 

“Morning baby” Kara said, “You’re up early, enjoying your gift?”

“Its amazing Kara, its so much fun and the game feels amazing”

“Well can you take a break so that we can some food and then ill let you play some more then we can go out and do something else” 

“Sure” Lena said happily as she got up with her girlfriend, hand and hand they started making brunch. 

They managed to make a meal that seemed like a feast to any normal person, but when your living with a kryptonian food tends to disappear rather quickly. So once Lena finished her food she quickly cleaned up and gave a quick kiss to Kara and returned to being a Jedi Knight. 

Lena had been playing for a couple more hours, completely immersed into the game, defeating stormtroopers and bosses of various species and progressing through the game. However, Kara was getting bored, she cleaned up the dishes from their brunch and watched Lena play her game for a bit but was completely lost about what was happening so she played on her phone for a bit but got bored of that and went about their apartment cleaning up. Once she finished cleaning up, she went back to check up on Lena, she was still completely invested with her adventure game not even noticing the blonde’s presence, so Kara went and took a nap.

Kara went back to the living room and to her surprise Lena was still there, headset on and eyes glued to the tv screen, the only difference now was that she wasn’t sitting on the couch anymore but was sitting on the floor.

“You’re still playing this game?” Kara groaned out 

“I’m almost at the boss Kar, just let me beat him” Lena replied quickly 

Kara groaned and slumped down on the couch watching as Lena traversed a red planet with vines and strange horned men attacking her every now and then. The blonde was getting bored and annoyed that her girlfriend was more interested in the game instead of her. Kara knows Lena doesn’t normally take time off for herself so she was more then happy to let her have her time with the game but she just wanted to spend some time with Lena before they both had to go back to work. Then Kara got an idea on how to get Lena’s attention back on her, and it was going to be a lot of fun for the blonde.

Kara moved off the couch and sat to the right of her girlfriend making sure she was close enough that she had enough reach to do what she desired. The blonde tugged at her girlfriend’s sweatpants, pulling them off her body revealing an expanse of pale skin. 

“Kara what are you doing? Your distracting me” Lena groaned out eyes still glued to the screen in front of her. 

Kara didn’t reply she just threw the sweatpants somewhere behind her, leaving Lena only in her underwear and sweater. The blonde moved her right hand to Lena’s underwear and lightly stroked over the undergarment. Lena looked at Kara questioningly but returned her focus to her game. The blonde smiled as she continued her actions making sure that her fingers were feather light.

After a couple of minutes Kara decided to continue on with her plan, she removed her hand from the raven’s underwear and moved them higher up to a covered stomach. Caressing and feeling the skin underneath the sweater, making sure not to go near the round breasts that she loved to touch. 

Lena was getting a bit more antsy feeling the light touches over her panties and now having hands glide across her skin was not helping her focus, but she powered on determined to reach the boss of the red planet she was on.

Kara decided to push a bit more, so she snaked her hand to the hem of Lena’s panties and put her under the undergarment to feel an expanse of warm flesh. Lena gasped and looked down watching the hand covered by her panties make movements over her center. The blonde lifted one of Lena’s headphones and whispered “Keep playing babe” sending a shiver down Lena’s body as she kept playing. 

Lena could feel the hand inside her panties stroking and circling her pussy she was getting wetter by the second. The blonde kept playing with her pussy for several minutes now and Lena couldn’t hold back the moans that escaped her at the pleasureful touches. Then that hand was gone, Lena whined out in disappointment but then she felt a tug at her underwear a silent request for her to move her butt up so that Kara could remove her panties. Lena lifted her hips off the floor so that the blonde could easily take off her underwear throwing them some where in the room leaving her with only a zip up sweater. Cool air breezed across exposed flesh sending tingles throughout the raven’s body. 

That hand returned back to where it was previously and restarted its touching eliciting a quiet moan from the raven haired. However, this time Kara was rubbing circles on her pussy making it even harder for her to keep her moans quiet. At some point Kara had zipped open her sweater leaving her boobs exposed and the blonde’s other hand was now busy fondling her right breast while also rubbing circles on her pussy.

“Mmm” Lena moaned out, her focus struggling a bit, but her eyes were still on the screen, even if she started moving her hips to increase the pleasure.

This teasing kept going for a bit longer as Lena was progressing closer and closer to the planetary boss battle a cut scene occurred, giving the raven a moment to look at the situation unfolding. She was practically naked with just her sweater zipped down to her stomach, breasts out on full display with a hand possessively attached to one of them playing with the bundle of flesh and to top it all off another hand on her growing wet pussy rubbing circles. Just as the cutscene was about to end she felt a finger enter her slowly, Lena gasped and moaned at the sudden intrusion.

“Better pay attention babe, we don’t wanna be here all night” Kara whispered in her ear.

Lena steeled herself and focused on the task at hand, to defeat the boss which was a fallen jedi and survive this encounter with Kara. At first everything was fine; Lena was able to counter and attack the boss and the invading finger kept a slow movement inside her. It was after the first phase of the boss battle that things started to get harder, a lot harder. First the boss had started doing different moves making it more challenging to defend against and needing her attacks be timed precisely. It also didn’t help that Kara had started moving her finger in and out of her at a faster pace. Lena was moaning and rolling her hips enjoying the pleasure coursing through her body. 

Once Lena had done enough damage to the boss the second phase started, again the move set changed inflicting more damage on her character. Again Kara, the goddess now teasing devil had inserted a second finger into her pussy, making her moan and roll her hips even more. Lena was becoming more and more unfocused as she could feel the pressure building up inside her and the growing wetness that was coating the blondes invading fingers. 

But she pressed on completing the second phase and now onto the third boss phase. Lena was trying her hardest to keep herself focused on the game but her blonde girlfriend wasn’t helping the matter now that she was pushing three fingers inside her hole, which stretched her so nicely that she stopped playing. Which in turn made her character die losing the battle. As soon as Lena’s character died, she could feel those fingers that were once inside her exit out of her pussy. “Why” Lena groaned out as she turned and looked at her girlfriend. 

Kara simply took those three fingers that were inside her and took them in her mouth sucking the juices that coated them and moaning at the taste, staring directly into Lena’s green eyes. “You made me wait, now ill make you wait. Beat the boss then ill let you cum” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear. 

Lena moaned out in frustrating and picked up her controller again and started fighting the boss again. Once again Kara started rubbing circles around her already soaked pussy lips. Once the first phase was completed the boss changed and Kara also changed by pushing in a single digit. The CEO bit her lips to suppress her growing desire to feel her release, and kept her focus on the game at hand, as that single digit started moving slowly inside her. 

Once the boss moved to the second phase Kara once again inserted a second finger inside her, this time however Lena was able to beat the boss at a faster speed having learned the patterns of the boss’s attack from her first attempt. Once again, she tried to suppress her growing desire not letting herself get consumed by the pleasure that was increasing with every thrust inside her.

The third phase started up and Kara pushed in three fingers making the CEO moan at the stretch of her walls. But she kept going nearing the end of the battle, moaning and rolling her hips, feeling her growing arousal coating her pussy lips and her girlfriend’s fingers. Lena was getting close to beating the boss, but she had to restart when said boss unleashed a fury of strikes that killed her character. Again, once Lena’s character died those fingers withdrew from their hot wet hole. “noooo” Lena groaned out, her breathing had become shallow.

“Try again” Kara said innocently as she tasted the fingers that were coated with Lena’s juices. 

And so, Lena stated again, the cycle repeated same boss mechanics for each phase and same teasing pleasure from her girlfriend. The first two phases were passed easily since she had learned the patterns of the boss from her previous attempts, but those fingers were very persistent at trying to draw her attention away. However, she pushed on to the third and final phase of the battle where everything was more difficult, in game and in real life. 

Once again, the boss’s attack patterns changed and once again Kara’s fingering attack also changed with the reintroduction of that third finger. Lena’s center was soaked, and her clit was burning for attention, but she knew that she wouldn’t get her release if she didn’t beat this boss. So, she put everything in her focus on the game even as the pace of those fingers got faster and pleasure threating to take over body. Once that bar of health disappeared and Lena unleashed her final attack a cutscene occurred, the raven breathed a sign of relief at finally beating the boss. What she didn’t expect was those pounding fingers to start vibrating inside her, “FUCKKK!!” Lena cried out. 

Lena dropped her controller as she grabbed onto the couch behind her as pleasure overwelled her body. Hips moving trying to match each thrust as her orgasm that had eluded her for what seemed like hours was coming at record speeds. Soon her body exploded “AHHH!!” she screamed out as she finally came. 

But Kara had other plans, instead of slowing down she kept her relentless thrusting and vibrating “FUCK KARA!”. The raven came again white-hot pleasure taking over her body as she slumped back against the couch panting heavily as those invading fingers slowed down and withdrew from her dripping pussy. 

Lena sat there for a few minutes panting eyes closed, once she opened her green eyes again, she saw a blonde smiling at her cheekily. “We aren’t done yet Lena” Kara said huskily as she scooped the CEO in her arms and superspeeded them to their shared room. This sent a shiver down Lena’s body making her aroused again at the anticipation of what was coming next. Kara gently put Lena on their bed and disappeared for a moment but returned still clothed but with a noticeable bulge in her sweatpants. Lena just stared out mouthed as she watched the blonde walk over to her. “You see I’ve been waiting hours for you to get off that game, now that your off it I’m going to make sure you never forget about me” Kara growled out. 

Lena knew she was in for something, when Kara spoke like that, so she jumped into action. She crawled over to the edge of the bed and practically ripped the sweatshirt that Kara was wearing over her head and to her surprise and delight she saw that her girlfriend wasn’t wearing anything underneath. So, she attacked the first nipple she saw and attached her mouth to a hard nipple, licking, sucking and flicking the hard nub as she did the same with the other nipple with her fingers. 

“mmm, someone’s eager” Kara moaned out. 

Lena kissed her way down the blonde’s chest, leaving wet kisses along her abs down to the hem of her sweatpants. She pulled the pants down revealing a galaxy coloured strap on, “Thought you might like this one today” Kara said from above as she stroked through black hair. Lena didn’t say anything instead she took the dildo in her mouth and started giving Kara a blowjob.

“Fuck Lena, you look so pretty like this” Kara moaned out watching her girlfriend take the dildo in her mouth and the delicious feeling against her clit. 

While Lena kept sucking the dildo, she sneaked her right hand to the dripping center of the kryptonian slipped two fingers in her pussy. 

“Oh fuck” Kara moaned out feeling the two fingers enter her easily and the pleasure that the textured patch from the strap on was delivering to her clit. 

Hearing the satisfied sounds from above Lena worked her fingers harder, thrusting in deeper inside while still giving an intense blowjob. 

“Fuck Lena, keep going maybe ill let you cum some more” Kara groaned out. So, Lena fucked her harder and sucked the dildo faster, earning some very encouraging moans from the blonde above. “Fuck I’m gonna cum” Kara said, spurring Lena on push her goddess over the edge. 

“Ohhhhh” Kara moaned out as she came all over Lena’s hand. As the raven rubbed her hand over the wet pussy coaxing out the last of her orgasm. 

Once Kara regained her foothold, she looked at Lena with devilish smile, she leaned down and swiftly turned Lena over so that she was facing away from her but her front still flat on the bed. Lena yelped in surprise at the sudden movement, she soon felt a pair on hands on her hips lift her up so that she was on her knees, ass up on display and face buried in the mattress. 

Lena felt the mattress dip a bit as Kara moved behind her, “You’ve been a bad girl today Lena” Kara started “Leaving me all by my lonesome with no one to be with, while you were distracted by your game I’ve been dying from lack of sex” The blonde continued as she started stroking the tip of the strap on against Lena’s wet pussy. 

“mmm” Lena moaned out at the teasing, “Please I promise I won’t ignore you, just fuck me” The raven groaned her face against the mattress. 

“Hmm I don’t know do you promise to always have me in your mind” Kara said as she teased Lena’s clit.

“Yes” 

“You gonna be a good girl?” Kara continued pressing herself into Lena a bit then pulling right out just as quickly.

“Yes” 

“Do you promise to let me fuck you however I want” continued the blonde as she pushed in while leaning over and giving a hard spank to the pale ass on display. 

“YES! Just please make me cum again! Please Kara!” Lena cried out.

“That’s a good girl” Kara said as she pushed the full length of the strap on into the raven haired.

“Ohhhh” Lena moaned out as the dildo penetrated her pussy.

Kara had her hands-on Lena’s hips and she started slow shallow thrusts into the ravens dripping pussy. Lena was moaning as Kara pulled the head of the toy out of Lena watching it shine with the CEO’s arousal. 

“Please” Lena whimpered out already missing the feeling of toy buried inside her. 

The Kryptonian thrusted the toy back into the Lena watching from her point of view as the raven’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. And soon enough Kara was pounding into Lena. 

“OH FUCK!” Lena cries out as the blonde started pounding into her. 

Kara was fucking her CEO hard, pulling the raven’s hips into her every time she thrusted into her pussy. Eliciting load moans of pleasure at each thrust, watching as the pale beauty squirmed and withered under her power. 

“Harder” Lena said quietly.

The blonde acted like she didn’t hear her girlfriend and slowed her thrusts. “Kara please fuck me harder, please” Lena begged, the Kryptonian just smiled and started thrusting in harder and faster. Every thrust was met with a moan and an incoherent cry out of the CEO’s lips. 

Kara was having an amazing time watching her girlfriend fall apart with each thrust and the delicious feeling against her clit from the strap on. The blonde could tell Lena was getting close by the way she was trying to meet the Kara’s thrust and pushing back harder and faster chasing her release. So, Kara tangled her hand into midnight black hair and thrust in hard while pulling at the hair she held.

“OHHHH!!” Lena moaned out as she came, writhering and shaking as she kept cumming. The raven was panting as she buried her face further into the mattress. 

The blonde rolls her hips making the CEO moan out. “Do you want to ride Lena?” Kara rasps out. Lena nodded unable to speak. “Do it” Kara said as she pulled out of the raven and moved to the middle of the bed. 

Lena moves so that the blonde could move onto the bed. Once the blonde was situated, she mounted the kryptonian and hovered her wet pussy over the shiny dildo and pressed her sweaty forehead against Kara’s. Slowly the raven sunk down on the shiny galaxy dildo moaning at being filled. 

Once Lena got used to the sensation she started moving faster and harder and more desperately, all while Kara sat there and watched. 

The blonde watched the way that Lena moved her hips up off the dildo and slamming back down on her lap throwing her head back and her pale thighs trembling in pleasure. Kara was enjoying the show of a beautiful pale skinned black-haired woman moaning and riding her fake cock, all while relishing the friction against her clit getting herself closer and closer to the end. 

Kara’s hands returned to grip Lena’s waist assisting her movements as the bed creaked each time the raven sank back down on her lap. The blonde removed her hands from Lena’s hips and placed one on the CEO’s right breast while she attached her mouth to the other. Twisting, flicking and pulling at the nipples driving the girl riding go crazy as she eased on bouncing on the dildo and resorted to rolling her hips creating new sensation against her clit. What Lena wasn’t expecting was Kara’s remain hand had snuck its way down to her clit and had began swiping across the button of pleasure. 

“Ohhhh” Lena moaned out at the addition of more pleasure to her already quivering body. She came again moaning out as she kept rolling her hips against the toy buried deep inside her pussy.

Kara could feel she was getting close, but she also wanted Lena to cum before her again, so she stopped her attack on the raven’s nipples and clit and grabbed her hips once again. The blonde started pounding her hips up into the raven and using the hands on her hips she brought her down on the toy equally hard. 

Lena couldn’t speak her mind was mush as she felt the pleasure course through her body another orgasm fast approaching as the pounding was relentless. She came again as screaming but the blonde kept thrusting and dropping her body down on the dildo. 

She was getting close and she knew that Lena was almost at her breaking point, so she thrust into Lena while rolling her hips once inside her then pulling out and doing it again, and again, and again. The raven was sobbing with pleasure no words coming out but cries and moans and cum. 

Soon Kara was at the edge of her release, she pulled Lena down so that she was lying on the blonde’s body and started thrusting fast and hard chasing her release. Her clit was raw from the strap on but the pleasure that flowed through her was inexplicable. Suddenly, Lena is cumming again trembling and moaning just as Kara reaches her climax. Kara guided Lena and her through their orgasms, slowing down her movements and gently pulling out. 

Lena slumped down onto Kara’s body, both panting heavily. At some point Kara managed to get out of the strap on and wrapped her arms protectively around Lena. Both laying there until Kara had enough energy to move her body a bit. Lena groaned wrapping her arms tightly around the kryptonians body.

Kara just laughed lightly, “I’m just getting the blankets babe” pulling the blankets that at some point where pushed down the bed up to cover their naked bodies. Lena stirred a bit and looked up into a pair of blue eyes “Sorry I ignored you”. 

“Don’t worry about it, you were enjoying yourself and that’s all I want for you” Kara said as she kissed the top of Lena’s head. 

“But you wanted to do stuff together and I ignored you” Lena said feeling guilty.

“True I wanted to do something with you, but I also wanted you to enjoy your time off work, and what I said earlier was only partly true”

“Only partly?” Lena questioned 

“Well clearly you’ll let me have with you anywhere, and I know you always have me in your mind and heart” Kara paused “But you are a very naughty girl, cumming and very willing to make me cum” the blonde whispered into Lena’s ear. “But now let’s take a nap then we’ll see what I can do to you later” Kara said as she planted more kissed-on Lena.

Lena smiled but what Kara said about later sent a shiver of excitement down her body, as she closed her eyes resting her body for the inevitable sex marathon they’re going to have before work starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what I can change or improve on in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
